The invention relates to a device for connecting two clamps each having a rail, comprising a housing which has two insertion openings which point away from one another and which each have an adjoining insertion channel for inserting a respective rail.
A generic device is described by DE 195 29 268 A1. The document describes clamping tools constructed in different ways, which each form a rail to which a fixed clamping jaw is fastened. A movable clamping jaw bearing a thrust piece which is movable by suitable means in the direction of the fixed clamping jaw. The thrust piece can be moved by a screw spindle. However it is also possible for the movable clamping jaw to be displaced by means of a step clamping mechanism in the direction of the fixed clamping jaw. Clamping tools in this connection are described inter alia in DE 89 03 875, DE 84 09 755, U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,918 and DE 197 31 579 A1.
The two free ends of the rails two clamps can be connected to one another with the generic rail connector. The clamps which are on the market have rails which have different cross-sections from one another.